General Hastings
Gen. Hastings is a United States Air Force Four-Star General who served as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff during the 1983 event on which En Sabah Nur woken from his sleep after thousands years and emerge to the world in order regain back his reign by terrorize the earth. Biography Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Hastings was first seen in the Pentagon during the incident in 1983, in which when En Sabah Nur manage to connect into Charles Xavier mind while Xavier was still connected into Cerebro and launch dozens of nuclear warhead ballistic-missile worldwide by connecting into military personnel task to guard the ballistic-missile mind. General Hastings notice this incident after being alert by the warning in the Pentagon's War Room monitor screen. General Hastings who saw dozens of missile was launch into the space by the monitor screen, wondering about what's happening and wondering who actually ignite the key to launch the missile. However one his aide said that it was those personnel that was task to guard the ballistic-missile that have the key to launch the missile. As situation worsen with dozens of ballistic missile are now launch, General Hastings finds out that not only the United States that launch the ballistic-missile in a massive scale. But others nations that own nuclear weapons also launch their ballistic-missile in a massive scale. General Hastings then ask the Joint Chiefs of Staff director about the potential target of the missiles and where they are heading, however his aide told him that there is no target and the missile is only flying up straight into the space in which it's En Sabah Nur purpose in order to dismantle all the nuclear weapons worldwide. Later on when Charles Xavier broadcast a threatening message to all the human race under the instruction of En Sabah Nur, General Hastings was seen in the Pentagon's war room along with other member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff listening to the En Sabah Nur threatening message. Later on When Magneto uses his newly enhanced powers to control Earth's magnetic poles and causing widespread destruction across the planet under the order of En Sabah Nur, General Hastings was briefed by a Pentagon's scientist about the potential destruction caused by Magneto powers on which they believed causing a magnetic phenomenon and global destruction. General Hastings finally finds out that it was En Sabah Nur objectives to destroy the whole world. However after the X-Men managed to defeat and kill En Sabah Nur, General Hastings and the rest of the Joint Chiefs of Staff members finally breath a sight relief after finds out that En Sabah Nur plan to destroy the world has failed and making the world secure again. Trivia * General Hastings is potray by American Actor Stephen Bogaert. * In his Air Force uniform it's seen clearly that General Hastings is wearing an Air Force Command Pilot Badge. It means that General Hastings is an Air Force Command Pilot with more than thousands flying hour. * His character is possibly based on a real-life General David C. Jones who was also an Air Force four-star General and served as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff from 1978 to 1982. External Links * General Hastings on the Marvel Wiki Galery Haehsah.jpg haahahawha.jpg hastings.jpg hasting 1.jpg hasting 2.jpg hasting 3.jpg Category:X-Men: Apocalypse characters Category:Military Category:Military Officers Category:Government Category:Revived characters - Revised Timeline Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Cold War Category:Military Decorations Category:WWII Category:Vietnam War Category:Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Category:Joint Chiefs of Staff Category:Head of the Military Category:Created Characters